


I love you tenderly, totally tragically

by kyokyou



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, let's not fall in love mv, loser mv, ruelle, war of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokyou/pseuds/kyokyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong is afraid and worries too much, and Seunghyun tries to push his buttons and perhaps, worries not enough. </p><p>AU of Jiyong's character in Loser MV and Seunghyun's character in Let's Not Fall in Love MV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you tenderly, totally tragically

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random and sudden and basically a snippet of something HAHA. i was just inspired with the song and bam - word vomit.

Seunghyun grips on Jiyong’s wrist and holds it _tightightight_. Too tight for either of their liking but Seunghyun doesn’t let go, and Jiyong actually doesn’t budge. Yet the older still has his back turned against the blonde, and silence cuts through them.

“I know you feel what I feel,” Seunghyun inches forward, closing the gap, breaching personal space. His voice a harsh whisper.

Jiyong finally tenses up, and begins to stir, but Seunghyun’s grip tightens and _fuck_ , he reckon his wrist may fall off any moment. He spuns around, so quickly and all of a sudden Seunghyun almost loses footing and Jiyong takes the opportunity to rip his wrist off from his clutch.

“You haven’t got a clue.” His tone borderlines to a seethe, and his eyes glazed of fire and frustration, and even a hint of—desperation?

“Stay, don’t go.” Seunghyun grows soft. He places his hands gingerly on Jiyong’s shoulders. The younger drops his gaze. He bore holes into his metallic silver loafers.

“Ji,” Seunghyun starts again, after a great pause and he gets thrown off, when Jiyong just pulls the ribbed collar of his oversized white T-shirt, and pulls him so close, but then stops abruptly when their faces are just an inch apart, and heavy breaths aren’t just heard but _felt_. Seunghyun loses his rationality for the split second, staring back into Jiyong’s brown orbs and his gaze falling to his pink lips that screamed sin.

Jiyong returns the stare, his eyes burning with something Seunghyun can’t quite place his finger on, but his jaws stiffen (a little) and his gaze trails down to the blonde’s set of plump lips. His fist still curled and latched unto his collar, and Seunghyun doesn’t mind the angry creases it would leave. He swear to god if Jiyong doesn’t do anything in the next second he would—

Then Jiyong crashed his lips onto his, an overwhelming surge of adrenalin coursing through his body, and Jiyong ‘s lost all control, inhaling the scent of Seunghyun, sweet like flowers, and musk, and it’s crazy how easy it is to _kiss_ him, skin lapping over skin, Jiyong tilting his head more for Seunghyun to slide his tongue in. The sensation of it driving him over the edge, and Jiyong sucks fervently on Seunghyun’s bottom lip and Seunghyun groans into the kiss, feeling his body melt, feeling his limbs grow heavy and head growing light, and a heat running down south.

Jiyong grows bolder, and pushes Seunghyun to the wall, right beneath the red neon sign, red light blanketing over them, that reflects lust and hunger in their eyes. He rams his bulge into Seunghyun, then sucks and nibbles from his jawline to his neck, leaving red marks all over the olive skin, and Seunghyun doesn’t mind. He throws his head back and feels the roughness of the bricked wall behind him, and stills himself on it for support, his hands snaking beneath Jiyong’s shirt, feeling soft skin and rakes his waist and undoes the belt and zipper. Jiyong breathes heavily, and sucks harder, and moans out his name when Seunghyun has his fingers on the tip of his cock.

“Ji, I,” Seunghyun whimpers a bit as he feels his hard-on growing, and Jiyong snaps his head up, peers at the older and stops leaving marks on his collarbones, his breaths still heavy. Like magnets, something suddenly clicks in his head, and Jiyong becomes aware of their position and surrounding (very open, at a narrow stretch of an alley, at the back of a clubhouse, granted there are no one else but still—), and he lowers head. He shifts and Seunghyun removes his hands from his pants. Jiyong untangles their limbs and fixes his hair. Seunghyun doesn’t bother with his slightly disheveled blonde locks. They poke his eyes a little, and he cards his fingers through them.

“Sorry I,” Jiyong loses his tongue, _shit fuck_.

_I can’t, fuck, I can’t do this._

Jiyong doesn’t say what he thinks but his expression spells it out and Seunghyun is suddenly pissed off with the creases on his T-shirt, pissed off that the markings _Jiyong_ gave just moments ago runs up through to his jawline. Pissed with Jiyong and his shit of an _oath_ to duty and family and career and everything else but his _heart!_

He almost shoves Jiyong to the side and leaves him there, unbroken but bleeding. Yet he doesn’t, because Jiyong straigtens himself, and he sees the look of annoyance etched deep on Seunghyun’s face, and because he is silent, isn’t throwing in words of comfort or pushing his buttons. Jiyong pursed his lips, zips up his jeans and buckles his belt, then turns once again to leave. It is only now that Jiyong feels the throbbing on his wrist and he stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks away.

Seunghyun doesn’t go after. Instead, he stands there, leaning against the bricked walls for several minutes before heading back into the club, of blaring music and mindless notions.

 

                                            

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'war of hearts' by ruelle!!! and here's my first work on A03 though not my first fic (thinking if i should move my fics from AFF and LJ over x'D). This was also inspired by malec's interaction (yes i borrowed 2 lines from the script !disclaimer) because i am dying to write a malec fic actually, but i haven't got a clue on where to start, so i project that on my next fav pairing (and one i'm most comfortable writing). 
> 
> hope ya'll enjoyed it, it was so random and spur of the moment thing because i was creating an edit (http://tinyurl.com/jccdyoc) and that lead to this. hopefully a malec fic soon! hehe


End file.
